1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device in which an exterior metal frame operates as an antenna radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device having a communication function may provide a mobile communication service using an antenna. The antenna may be arranged in a partial region of the inside and/or the outside of a housing of the electronic device. The antenna may be formed as a pattern of a printed circuit board, may be arranged on a carrier as a plate type, and may be formed on a flexible printed circuit board to be positioned within the housing.
As another method, the antenna may use a metallic mechanical product as a radiator, or there may be a bezel-antenna or the like that uses the metallic housing as a radiator.
An antenna may be positioned inside an electronic device, and an exterior housing may be formed of a metal frame. A signal transmitted to the outside from the antenna arranged inside the electronic device may be at least partially distorted or blocked by a metal frame, which may cause the radiating performance of the antenna to be deteriorated.
The internal space of the housing of the electronic device, in which an antenna is to be mounted, may be limited, and when the electronic device is miniaturized, the internal space may be further limited.
In addition, when frequency bands to be supported by an antenna are diversified, the internal space of the housing may be further limited because of the necessity to arrange a plurality of antennas or to arrange an antenna having a complicated form.